


winter shall howl at the walls

by namarupa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Other, Season 8, got teaser, trailer compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namarupa/pseuds/namarupa
Summary: Jon Snow's return to Winterfell elicits much response.





	winter shall howl at the walls

**Author's Note:**

> title from Promise by Ben Howard

Sansa does not know what sound heralds dragons, so it is the howls and screams of distant folk at the edge of Winterfell's walls that alert her to their arrival. They are faint at first, a task of squinting into the foreboding distance until their dark shapes cut through the mist and winds. Two, she counts. They roar, shaking the very air and her first thought is to stand, her back like steel has been strapped to it, willing herself not to tremble in the case of death come to meet her and her people and not aid. 

Jon's initial missive had been just that, the first and the last. No man may travel so swiftly as dragons. She waits in vain for flames to blister her skin open but it is only their roar and the fierce undercurrent of wind from their flight that she feels, and they fly over the battlements. She breathes hard, pensive with the uncertainty of what will next occur. 

"Milady!" That is Sam, puffing in his haste to join her. 

"It's fine," she replies. "I think they've gone further north. Is there news of Jon?"

"A rider, milady- he says the army arrives in a few hours time," her new Maester says.

"A few hours," Sansa murmurs. "That gives a little time, at least."

"-Sansa?" Sam eyes her apprehensively.

Sansa smiles, willing the anxious lines on her face away. "I meant to prepare for feasting, Sam. And to ration out garments. I don't know how sufficiently prepared Her Majesty Daenerys' army is for our weather."

"Aye, of course. I never meant-"

"I know you didn't." She holds onto his arm reassuringly. _The fire is here already_ , she thought, _it would be pointless to retaliate._

_And blood would sure to follow in the days to come._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I received a comment about my pairing tags and just to clarify this short drabble series will _not_ bash any specific character i.e Daenerys or Jon. Personally I feel the tags are relevant and I will be keeping them until there comes a time they will not apply to the story. That said, Comment, Kudos, Flame, etc. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
